The present disclosure relates generally to finite element methods (FEM) and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to determining virtual design allowables for a composite material by using adequate models created using a FEM system.
Predicting the behavior of structural objects is important in order to assess the operability of the structural objects over time. Typically, the behavior is predicted by way of computer simulations of the structural object. One such way of predicting the behavior of structural objects is by using a FEM, which predicts the behavior of the objects in a virtual environment, possibly coupled to a material modeling method that accounts for the properties of the material constituting the objects. A FEM system may be used to generate models of the structural objects and to test the models. A user may use the FEM system to design any type of object that he or she might want to manufacture or display.
The FEM system may allow for creation of finite element models with material, property, load, and constraint attributes. Each attributed finite element model may be transformed into a formatted file suitable for consumption by a finite element solver. The information within the formatted files may be used to generate a set of equations and subsequent solutions of the equations by the finite element solver. The results may then be processed.
In such a system, it is desirable to establish virtually a set of design “allowables,” i.e., values of strengths for the composite material constituting the objects represented by the finite element models. The allowables may generally be associated to complementary properties such as stiffness, stress or strain spatial distribution, thermal or electrical conductivity, etc., that are simulated by the FEM system. These allowables may represent the limits within which a structural object made of the composite material can operate safely.